


Lavender

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun debates wearing his pretty lavender crop top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

Jonghyun had been staring at himself in the mirror for at least ten minutes.

“Bummie I don’t know…” he whined.

Kibum sitting on the bed behind him insisted, “Babe don’t worry you look hot.”

Jonghyun fiddled with the lavender cropped sweatshirt he was scrutinizing and turned around with a pout, “But what if they think I look weird?”

Kibum stood up, walked over to the elder, and turned him around to face the mirror, “Do you think you look good?”

“I think so…” Jonghyun muttered lowering his head.

Kibum put his finger under his chin to lift up his face, “Does wearing that make you happy?”

“Definitely, you know I’ve always thought crop tops were pretty,” Jonghyun stated shyly.

“Well then you should wear it.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Kibum interrupted, “they’re your friends and if wearing that to the party makes you happy then they’re not gonna make fun of you.”

He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun, fingers softly rubbing his exposed stomach that peeked over the high waisted shorts he was wearing. “You look beautiful no matter what and if this top makes you feel good then you should wear it.”

Jonghyun turned around with crossed arms and looked up into his boyfriend’s kohl lined eyes, “Okay but if one mean thing is said I’m never wearing this again.”

Kibum pecked his still pouty lips, “That won’t be a problem,” he turned and grabbed his leather jacket to put over his mesh tank and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand, “now come on we’re gonna be late.”

~

Kibum walked home with his jacket over his shoulder and an arm around a cuddly Jonghyun, “Your outfit was a hit babe, I knew you didn’t have anything to worry about.” Jonghyun nuzzled closer, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Next I’ll just have to convince you to wear that pretty skirt you bought last week,” Kibum said glancing at Jonghyun.

The shorter groaned, “It’s so cute but there is no way I could ever wear it in public.”

Kibum just chuckled giving him a kiss on the head, “Ok babe, whatever you say.”


End file.
